


Где ты сейчас?

by Serenada_san



Series: Равноденствие [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Четыре небольших сиквела к "Равноденствию"





	1. Где ты сейчас?

***

\- На учебу завтра не встанешь.

Хрипловатый голос в тишине взорвался петардой над ухом, но Ичиго даже не вздрогнул.

\- С чего ты взял, что я не сплю?

\- Знаю. - Гриммджо шевельнулся за его спиной, как потревоженный кот, которому слишком лень уходить с нагретого места. – Я всегда это знаю.

Ичиго немного повернул голову – это вместо вопроса. Слова сейчас давались с трудом. Их сложно было вылавливать в мутной жиже, которая затапливала его, заливала горло.

\- Как будто пустой гигай рядом лежит, - откликнулся Гриммджо. - А ты где-то бродишь. Далеко где-то. В темных местах.

\- Да уж. Далековато.

Луна Уэко Мундо проступала сквозь грязные потеки, яркая, мертвая. Ее было видно из башни.

Гриммджо вздохнул, прижал его к себе крепче. Он всегда так спал, укутывал собой, сплетался ногами. Ичиго долго с этим боролся, потом перестал. Потом привык.

\- Говорил же тебе Урахара: не расковыривай.

\- Ты думаешь, я специально? – Оцепенение отступало медленно, неохотно. – Это даже не кошмары. Это просто… приходит.

\- Ну так дай ему пинка под жопу, оно и уйдет.

Ответил вроде бы в своей манере, ничего особенного, а голос выдал. Вдруг совсем несонный, вытянувшийся в струну.

\- Я этим и занимаюсь.

\- Я вижу, - фыркнул в шею.

И рукой под футболку, осторожно, опасливо. Прижал раскрытую ладонь к животу, замер. Он уже давно так не делал. Не проверял вот так, что ему можно. Что все хорошо.  
Это подействовало сильнее, чем слова. По спине побежал озноб, и Ичиго снова почувствовал себя здесь, сейчас. Целым. Он ладонью накрыл руку Гриммджо, пересчитал костяшки, на непроизнесенное «четыре» услышал тихий выдох за спиной.

\- Завтра равноденствие, - сказал Ичиго, хоть и не собирался.

\- И что с того?

Он покусал нижнюю губу. Пускаться в объяснения было лениво и неловко.

\- Да ничего. Просто старая ассоциация.

\- Из-за которой тебя так накрыло, - мрачно закончил Гриммджо.

\- Ага. У всех же бывают такие… вещи. Что-то, от чего в мозгах перемыкает. Предметы там, запахи, звуки. Слова. Вот это мое слово. Мой день. – Он помолчал, подумал. Добавил: - Дни.

\- Много ты помнишь? – спросил Гриммджо. И этого он тоже не делал очень-очень давно.

Они не спрашивали и не отвечали, потому что только так можно было защититься. Защитить друг друга.

А теперь Гриммджо тянул его к себе, разворачивал, и Ичиго казалось, будто они снова входят в реку, которая осталась далеко позади. Ночь держала в ладонях фонарные огни за окном, те высветляли контуры лица, искрами гасли в глазах. Гриммджо глядел не мигая, и у него тоже были свои слова, дни, предметы, звуки и запахи. Другие. Те же самые.

\- Много, Ичиго? – повторил он.

Где-то на донышке слов звякнула злость. Прежняя, арранкарская. Нерассуждающая. Бешеная. Словно прошлое выдохнуло в самое лицо и потянуло за собой встречное:

\- А ты?

\- Помню первый раз. Помнишь?

Как в пинг-понг играть. Принял – отбил. Если можешь.

\- Не все, - ответил Ичиго и прислушался к себе. Черная жижа, испугавшись слов, отступила еще немного. – Мне было страшно.

\- Да. Ты смотрел с таким ужасом, что я ни о чем думать не мог. В тот момент я так сильно хотел тебя убить. Так сильно хотел… тебя.

Слово запало, как клавиша в старом пианино. Гриммджо говорил шепотом, держал цепко – руками и глазами. Его откровенность не отталкивала. Он не говорил ничего, о чем Ичиго не знал бы. Чего не принял бы давным-давно. По-другому не получилось бы.

\- И мне было мало, - закончил Гриммджо на грани слышимости.

\- Из-за других? – сощурился Ичиго, и в нем самом зазвенело пустое эхо, давным-давно погребенное под обломками небоскребов. – Тебе это интересно?

\- Мне не интересно то, что мертво, - ответил Гриммджо с задорным злым огоньком глазах. – Я рвал их на куски. Это я помню.

\- Мой герой, - ядовито заметил Ичиго. – Какого черта ты вообще начал об этом?

\- Разве я начал?

\- Мог бы просто промолчать. Это прошло бы. Всегда проходит.

\- Проходит, - повторил Гриммджо. Рукой провел по плечу Ичиго – вверх, указательным пальцем вывел спираль на коже. – И возвращается. Я не знаю, как еще это вытряхнуть из тебя. Из себя.

\- Ты уже сказал. Дать пинка.

В этом они оба хороши. И возможностей для тренировок было – тьма. Сначала пришлось все забыть, насильно, начисто.  
Потом были долгие-долгие часы узнавания. Потом прикосновения-вопросы, прикосновения-ответы. Раскрытая ладонь на животе и пальцы в волосах, все заново, все с нуля. Ичиго учился доверию. Гриммджо учился терпению.  
Были настороженные глаза на веселом отцовском лице. Были сваленные в кучу вещи в крошечной квартирке на краю Токио. Были бешеные ссоры и бешеный секс.  
Много всего было за два с половиной года. И черных ям прошлого на этом пути тоже хватало. Они обходили их, перешагивали, перепрыгивали, давали им пинка.  
Но иногда – как сегодня – они проваливались.

\- Ичиго… - позвал Гриммджо.

Так позвал, словно услышал все-все несказанное. Он умел и слушать, и видеть, хотя чертовски не любил этого показывать. Как будто это делало его старше. Возвращало все прожитые десятилетия, спрессовывало, вталкивало в его человеческий рассудок.  
Ичиго много времени потребовалось, чтобы это понять.

\- Не надо, - попросил Гриммджо тем же тоном, от которого бежали мурашки, и губами прижался к его лбу.

Иногда Гриммджо бывал таким. И тогда Ичиго не знал, что с ним – таким – делать.

Он поерзал, размял затекшее плечо, поцеловал Гриммджо в губы, вдруг смущаясь чего-то, и улегся снова на подставленную руку.

\- С тобой как на американских горках, - проворчал он. – Всё уже, всё.

\- Если не всё, можем попробовать другие методы, - вывернул в «мертвую петлю» Гриммджо с ухмылкой.

\- Хрен тебе, - ответил Ичиго и для верности отодвинулся. Самую малость. – Сам сказал: я завтра не встану. А у меня первая пара – просто смерть. И кстати, Рукия собиралась заглянуть.

\- Только не говори, что и Абараи вместе с ней.

Ичиго страдальчески закатил глаза.

\- Слушай, ну сколько можно уже? Вы двое способны нормально общаться? Без всей этой грызни?

\- Нет, - безапелляционно отрезал Гриммджо.

Ичиго даже не стал больше спорить, просто повернулся опять спиной к нему. Гриммджо привычно обхватил его, придавил тяжелой рукой, подул в затылок.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - сказал он немного мягче. – Абараи, вообще-то, нормальный мужик. Но ни хрена у нас с ним не выйдет, пока он не смирится с тем, что ты меня простил.

Тут Гриммджо ошибался: Ичиго понимал. Еще как понимал.

Стало тихо. В голове начинал клубиться сон, занимать место, оставшееся после тяжелой мути, и в этот тихий туман осторожно, едва всколыхнув, нырнул голос Гриммджо.

\- Ты же простил?

То, о чем он никогда не спрашивал. О чем никогда не просил. Чего Ичиго и не ждал от него, потому что помнил: «Все, что я сделал, – я сделал бы снова».  
И может быть, сделал бы.  
Но вот без сожалений обойтись уже не смог бы, какой бы бесполезной штукой они ни были. Все-таки не стоит недооценивать человеческую природу. Теперь Гриммджо понимал это очень хорошо.

\- Не будь идиотом, - сонно вздохнул Ичиго. – Просто оглянись и ответь себе на простой вопрос. Где ты сейчас?


	2. Возвращение

***

\- Я дома, - сообщил Ичиго, едва запрыгнув в предусмотрительно открытое окно.

В комнате было темно и прохладно. Шел двенадцатый час, город уже остыл после дневного зноя и лежал теперь далеко внизу под ногами тихо, как огромная уставшая собака, целый день скакавшая по солнцепеку.

Ичиго чувствовал себя точно так же. Хотелось лечь и больше не шевелиться. Никогда. В который раз мелькнула мысль, что совмещать учебу, работу и волонтерство в рядах шинигами – все-таки немного чересчур. И это еще не считая личной жизни, которая прямо сейчас, судя по шуму воды в ванной, беззаботно плескалась под душем и опять тратила горячую воду.

Ичиго снял Зангетсу, пристроил рядом с подоконником и покосился на свое тело, аккуратно уложенное в постель. Если прямо сейчас прыгнуть в него, то придется пережить несколько неприятных мгновений, пока духовные раны проявляются на физической оболочке. Еще можно было пойти и попялиться на голого Гриммджо в душе.  
Боль или мокрый Джаггерджак? Выбор оказался не таким уж трудным.

Дверь в ванную привычно скрипнула.

\- Я дома, - повторил Ичиго тихо.

Гриммджо мог не расслышать за шумом воды, но силуэт за запотевшим стеклом развернулся тут же.

\- Даже не думай пилить меня из-за гребаной воды. Я только зашел.

\- Что-то мне верится с трудом, - ответил Ичиго, приваливаясь к стене. От контраста прохладного воздуха комнаты и влажного теплого пара у него на миг перехватило дыхание.

Гриммджо провел рукой по дверце душевой кабинки напротив своего лица, с широкой улыбкой посмотрел на Ичиго. Разглядел его получше. И улыбаться перестал.

\- Это еще что за хрень? – спросил он с возмущением.

Под хренью подразумевались порез на лбу Ичиго и длинная тонкая царапина, перетекающая с шеи на грудь.

\- Парочка шустрых Пустых, - пожал плечами Ичиго. – Ничего серьезного.

\- Расслабился ты, Куросаки. Завалить Айзена – и позволять теперь какой-то мелочевке…

\- Бла-бла-бла, - отмахнулся Ичиго. – Спасибо за наставления, сенсей.

Придирки Гриммджо его не беспокоили. Что Ичиго действительно беспокоило, так это слишком маленькое «окошко» на густо запотевшей дверце.  
Гриммджо это чувствовал.  
Он прижал раскрытую ладонь к стеклу, медленно провел вниз и остановил получившуюся широкую полоску на уровне бедер. На уровне немного возбужденного члена.

\- Могу преподать еще парочку уроков.

Ичиго без огонька усмехнулся, занятый ощущением, что дышать в ванной стало еще тяжелее. Усталость неловко отступила. Зудящая боль от порезов – тоже.

Он подошел к кабинке, дрогнувшей рукой рванул дверцу в сторону, и она отъехала бесшумно. Изнутри дохнуло влагой, жаром и запахом мятного шампуня.

\- Йо, шинигами, - снова оскалился Гриммджо, слегка наклонившись к нему.

На шее, плечах и груди у него кое-где еще оставалась несмытая пена, волосы торчали в разные стороны, и от него, даже такого, особенно такого, обрывалось что-то в груди. Ичиго до жути боялся, что Гриммджо знает это, и понимал ясно, что знает наверняка.

С совершенно пустой головой Ичиго толкнул его к задней стенке и шагнул следом. К нему, внутрь, под воду. В одежде.

Тугие струи воды тут же полились за шиворот, щекоткой рассыпались по спине, от них защипало свежие порезы. Вымокшие волосы полезли в глаза. Гриммджо убрал их мягким, словно оторопевшим жестом. Ичиго вернул его – загладил назад жесткие черные лохмы, которые Гриммджо несколько раз грозился, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, перекрасить в голубой цвет.  
Ичиго гладил его медленно и жадно, кончиками пальцев и ладонями повторял давно пройденное. Снизу вверх, размазывая остатки пены, скользил по твердому гладкому животу, по груди, на которой больше не было шрама от черной Гетсуги. Пальцами вел по линии челюсти, справа.

Гриммджо не мешал ему, дышал приоткрытым ртом, смотрел чуть прищурившись. Только вздрогнул, когда Ичиго, завершая свою маленькую реконструкцию, вслепую вывел на его спине фигуру, крючок и овал. Шестерку.

\- Сейчас лучше? – спросил Гриммджо хриплым шепотом, и это значило все сразу.

Об этом не нужно было спрашивать, Ичиго и так знал. Он помнит.

\- Сейчас – это сейчас, - ответил Ичиго и наконец поцеловал его, яростно, как перед битвой.

Потом они в четыре руки сражались с мокрыми косодэ и хакама. Потом неудобно скользило стекло под ладонями.  
Потом мозг все-таки перегорел на бесконечные минуты, полные жара внутри и снаружи. Ичиго так и не понял, как смог устоять на подкашивающихся ногах. Может быть, Гриммджо все же пришлось практически держать его на весу. Но он, во всяком случае, не жаловался.

Про воду Ичиго больше не вспоминал. И ни про что другое – тоже. Привалившись спиной к груди Гриммджо, он глубоко дышал и чувствовал себя способным учиться, работать, убивать Пустых и даже пару раз спасти мир, если придется. Правда, не раньше чем через несколько часов.  
Он чувствовал себя бесконечно живым.

Гриммджо вытер капли крови, выступившие из царапины на груди Ичиго, глухо фыркнул ему в затылок и сказал едва слышно:

\- С возвращением.


	3. С кем поведешься

***  
\- Не смотри так. Я проторчу на занятиях до пяти, а у тебя сегодня выходной.

\- И что? – самым своим мерзким тоном мелкого уличного бандита спросил Гриммджо.

\- И то. С тебя не убудет.

Ичиго начинал потихоньку закипать, хотя наперед знал, за кем останется победа.

\- Это же твои друзья, – Гриммджо ядовито выделил последнее слово, – припрутся. Вот сам для них и готовь.

Свой кулинарный талант он скрывал долго и тщательно, а после разоблачения всеми правдами и неправдами отнекивался от справедливого разделения кухонного труда, но сегодня это уже переходило всякие границы. Ичиго подозревал, что причина была в Ренджи, входившем в число приглашенных, но уточнять не собирался.

\- Я не успею, –- ледяным тоном сказал он.

\- Ну так купи чего-нибудь в магазине по дороге домой, – отозвался Гриммджо и отправился к двери, намереваясь демонстративно свалить.

И тогда Ичиго понял, что момент настал.

\- Отец не ест покупное, – спокойно сообщил он спине Гриммджо.

Спина застыла, а приоткрытая дверь захлопнулась.

\- Он что… тоже приедет? – уточнил Гриммджо, уже без прежнего боевого задора, и обернулся.

Ичиго улыбнулся ему по возможности без злорадства. Гриммджо выругался. Куросаки-старшего он слишком уважал, чтобы послать его так же легко, как шинигамских приятелей Ичиго.

\- Ты вроде раньше не был таким подлым.

\- С кем поведешься, – пожал плечами Ичиго и быстро скинул в сумку тетрадь с конспектами для сегодняшнего семинара.

\- Будешь должен. Серьезно.

\- Не сомневаюсь, – со смешком ответил Ичиго.

Настроение у него поднялось прямо пропорционально тому, насколько оно упало у Гриммджо. Он положил в сумку наскоро собранный бенто, натянул куртку, обулся и, поднимаясь, схватил в охапку так и не отошедшего от дверей Гриммджо. Стиснул его, потерся носом о щеку с пробивающейся щетиной и крепко, глубоко поцеловал.

\- Аванс, – выдохнул он, а через секунду уже выскочил за дверь, понимая, что еще немного – и он точно опоздает.

Последним, что услышал от него Гриммджо, было донесшееся снизу лестницы «Отец любит тонкацу!»


	4. Никогда

***

Входная дверь хлопнула, и знакомые шаги в сопровождении шелеста магазинных пакетов удалились в сторону кухни.

\- Притащи чего-нибудь пожрать, а? Ты откуда вообще? Привет, – в обратном порядке, не отрываясь от чтения, проговорил Ичиго.

\- Искал новый смеситель взамен этой хрени. – Гриммджо стучал чем-то, судя по звуку – вытаскивал разделочную доску.

\- «Эту хрень» просто не надо было закручивать до деформации металла, – глубокомысленно, но негромко заметил Ичиго.

\- Вот и починил бы, раз такой умный, – все-таки услышал Гриммджо и начал что-то резать.

Ичиго провалился в пучины учебника и вынырнул из них, только когда голос Гриммджо раздался уже поблизости.

\- А ты чего дома? Говорил, поздно будешь, – сказал он и вонзил зубы в сахарно-красную, медовую даже на вид мякоть арбуза, здоровенный ломоть которого он держал обеими руками.

\- О, – произнес Ичиго веско и даже приподнялся на локтях. Читал он лежа на животе и уже с четверть часа понимал, что скоро вырубится. – Последнюю лекцию перенесли. Дай укусить.

Гриммджо предсказуемо фыркнул, отгрыз следующий внушительный кусок, быстро сжевал вместе с семечками. По его пальцам тек прозрачный розоватый сок, и несколько капель уже приземлились на пол, рядом с ногами в оранжевых носках.

\- Мыть будешь сам, – предупредил Ичиго.  
Он собрался вернуться к параграфу, который тянулся бесконечно и не укладывался в мозги ни вдоль, ни поперек, но краем глаза зацепил странное, чужое выражение, промелькнувшее на лице Гриммджо. Как будто он удивлен тем, что видит Ичиго.  
Не только так рано. А вообще.

Это длилось не дольше секунды, наверное, но мысли об учебе и скором зачете строем сделали шаг назад. Ичиго опустил взгляд на непослушный абзац текста, смысл которого никак не мог уловить, и стал медленно читать с первого предложения. Худшее, что он мог сделать, – это начать задавать вопросы в лоб.

Гриммджо качнулся, как бы собираясь вернуться на кухню с почти обглоданной арбузной коркой, оставляя после себя крошечное душистое наводнение на полу, но тут же замер и после короткого молчания спросил с грамотно просчитанным равнодушием:

\- Как думаешь, смогу я стать шинигами?

Ичиго посмотрел на него достаточно красноречиво, чтобы Гриммджо сразу с пренебрежением дернул плечом:

\- Не сейчас, само собой. Не хватало еще горбатиться за бесплатно, как ты. Я в смысле… Потом.

\- Почему бы и нет? – медленно ответил Ичиго. – Уверен, духовной силы тебе хватит.

\- Мало ли. Может, они там злопамятные. Начнут прошлое раскапывать, какие-нибудь херовы отчеты и психологические профили стряпать… И вот я, весь такой горящий желанием служить роду людскому, в пролете.

\- Да расслабься, успеем еще послужить. – Ичиго рассеянно перевернул страницу, уже вовсе не глядя на текст. – Скажем, я буду капитаном, а ты моим лейтенантом.

Возмущение, проступившее во всем облике Гриммджо, в изломе его бровей и боевом развороте плеч, заставило Ичиго поспешно исправиться:

\- Ладно, хорошо, оба будем капитанами. Только вот один момент… должны быть вакансии.

\- Тут просто, – с облегчением заявил Гриммджо. – Надо будет прикончить двоих при толпе свидетелей. Это же так работает у цивилизованных шинигами?

\- Круто. Я, пожалуй, начну с Куроцучи. Ты можешь попытать счастья с Кенпачи.

Гриммджо хмыкнул, поскреб уголком арбузной корки щеку и уточнил:

\- А у тебя чит-коды к нему есть?

\- Есть. Бежать как можно быстрее и по запутанной траектории. – Ичиго улыбнулся ему и сказал уже серьезнее: – Но ты что-то рано засуетился. До этого еще лет семьдесят.

\- Хреново ты знаешь своих работодателей, если думаешь, что за семьдесят лет у них что-то поменяется. Там и век – как неделя.

\- Ну почему же. Неплохо я их знаю. – Улыбку, задержавшуюся на губах Ичиго, слегка повело вбок. – Я к тому, что за это время ты еще успеешь передумать.

\- Ага, – кивнул Гриммджо, снова у него промелькнул этот удивленный, как будто даже немного испуганный взгляд, и в полном арбузной сладости воздухе повисло несказанное «Если и ты тоже».

\- Понятно.

Захлопнув книгу и откинув ее, Ичиго поднялся, подошел к нему. Крепко взял за руку, слизал с пальцев подсохшие медовые потеки. Пальцы вздрагивали, и эта дрожь отзывалась тянущим, теплым чувством в солнечном сплетении.

\- Значит, мне от тебя даже на том свете никуда не деться, – вздохнул Ичиго с прежней, только для него, улыбкой.

Гриммджо осторожно вытер большим пальцем каплю арбузного сока с уголка его рта и очень тихо, очень серьезно ответил:

\- Никогда.


End file.
